Frozen Song Parodies
by kiaratheravenclaw
Summary: <html><head></head>Just some good ol' Frozen Song Parodies! I welcome suggestions! Seriously! Send them in! And please read and review, I love feedback! Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, in case you thought I did. I know, I know, hard to believe, but I don't.</html>
1. Let it Burn

The heat is searing and my hands glow red

Ashes the only thing to be seen

A burning kingdom

And it looks like

I'm the cause

The fire is an inferno like this swirling guilt inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I've tried

I let them in

I let them see

Couldn't be the good girl I needed to be

Conceal, don't feel

Just remember that

Well I'm sick of that

Let it burn

Let it burn

Nothing will stop me at all

Let it burn

Let it burn

I can tear down any wall

I don't care

What they're

Going to say

Let the fire blaze on

The coals never bothered me anyway

It's strange how no one questioned

Where I was all this time

I really think they just don't care

Well you know what, that's fine

They'll finally see what my wrath will do

Don't give a damn what it burns through

No one, no thing will stop me

Screw the rules

Now I'm free

Let it burn

Let it burn

I am one with the heat and sun

Let it burn

Let it burn

I will never be done

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the fire blaze on

My fire can blaze through anything you throw in it's way

My soul is spiralling in this dark grey smoke that's replaced the day

Burning ashes and coals won't bar my path

It'll only take a seed, but after everything that's happened

The future's all I need

Let it burn

Let it burn

Finally it's my turn

Let it burn

Let it burn

Nothing more to discern

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the fire blaze ooooooooon

The coals never bothered me anyway


	2. Let Me Breathe

The wind whistles by my ears in the night

Not a soul to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And I hate it

But it's necessary

The storm is screaming like this suffocated girl inside

Couldn't keep it in

Despite everything I was told to try

Shut the door,

Lock it tight,

Close your eyes, don't try to fight

Guess what, you're cursed, life isn't fair

Hold your breath

Well I'm out of air

Let me breathe

Let me breathe

This is all that's left of me

Let me breathe

Let me breathe

But I can't bring myself to grieve

Don't they know

You can't

Contain a storm

Let the wind blow strong

Who doesn't like a summer breeze?

It's funny how expectations

Are suffocating, a disease

But now all my fears

Have been shoved away with one big heave

It's time to see what I can do

To test my limits, I'm not scared to break through

No shut doors, no hidin' away

Finally, no concealing me

I am free

Let me breathe

Let me breathe

I am one with the wind and sky

Let me breathe

Let me breathe

At last, I will fly

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the wind blow strong

My soul flows through the air into the clouds

My thoughts are spiralling in a fierce tornado rising from the ground

The storm intensifies, they don't understand

I'm never going back

This is who I am

Let me breathe

Let me breathe

And I'll rise as high as I dare

Let me breathe

Let me breathe

Finally life seems fair

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the wind blow strooooooong

Who doesn't like a summer breeze?


	3. Let It Grow

Everything's barren and dead around me

Shadows hide things I want to see

It's kingdom of isolation

And apparently

I'm a queen

The wind is howling through this tortured soul inside

Couldn't keep it in

No matter how much I tried

Don't let them see

Don't plant any seeds

Be the good girl you should always be

No one'll know, well no deal

This is it for me

Time to be free

Let it grow

Let it grow

Nothing can stop me anymore

Let it grow

Let it grow

I'll turn away, open a new door

I don't care

About they're

Locks and chains

Let my plants grow green

The dirt never bothered me anyway

It's funny how these seedlings

Start out oh so small

And just like my own self

Will grow into something more

Oaks and elms, who knows what else

Break the soil, break their hell

No holding me, none of this

Royal destiny

I am free

Let it grow

Let it grow

I am one with the grass and ground

Let it grow

Let it grow

You'll never see me down

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let my plants grow on

My power flurries through my hands into the earth

My soul is spiralling in growing greenery full of mirth

Everything grows tall like an emerald blast

I'm never going back

They're all in the past

Let it grow

Let it grow

This is one girl to rule them all

Let it grow

Let it grow

You won't hold me back, not at all

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let my plants grow ooooooooon

The dirt never bothered me anyway


	4. Let Them Die

The blood gleams red on my hands tonight

No one alive to be seen

A realm of death and horror

And it looks like I'm a killer

The wind is howling like this murdering soul inside

Couldn't keep it in

Hell knows how much I try

Don't come in

You won't like what you see

I'm not the good girl I always try to be

Conceal, don't feel

But now they've seen

No one can see

Let them die

Let them die

No one can survive

Let them die

Let them die

I'm finally going to thrive

I don't care

What they're

Going to scream

Let the blood flow red

Rotting flesh never bothered me anyway

It's funny how one screw up

Makes everything crystal clear

And the lies that people told me

I finally don't believe

It's time to see who I can kill

It's no longer a matter of will

There's no such thing as right or wrong

Just like there's no rules for me

I am free

Let them die

Let them die

I am the embodiment of death and horror

Let them die

Let them die

Get ready to see a monster

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the blood flow red

People are dropping dead like flies all over the town

And blood is blossoming in scarlet droplets on the ground

At one thought you're life leaves in a deadly blast

Screw morals and all that jazz

This is the most fun I've had

Let them die

Let them die

And I'll rise to the blood red sky

Let them die

Let them die

I'm not the one who's going to cry

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let blood flow red

Rotting flesh never bothered me anyway.


	5. Let It Swim - Don't Ask

The water glows blue in the tank tonight

Not a lobster to be seen

An ocean of isolation

And it looks like

There's no fish queen

The water is bubbling like this raging sea inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't think about it

Don't give it a single thought

They said don't buy a fish, it will be for naught

Hold back the urge

Don't know if I can

Well who cares

Let it swim

Let it swim

Screw it, let's find a pet store

Let it swim

Let it swim

Bang open that store door

I don't care

How much

They cost

Let the fish swim on

If it dies I can always get another one

It's funny how being so close

Makes all these fish look grandiose

And the fears that they would die

Are stupid, I want all of those

It's time to see what fish I will get

To test the water and my cash

No right, no wrong

No preferences for me

Why aren't they free?

Let it swim

Let it swim

I am one with the tank and fish

Let it swim

Let it swim

Can you believe this was my wish

Here I stand

At the cash register

Let the fish swim on

The water falls through the air into the tank

My favourite fish is spiralling in bubbly circles, he's called Frank

They swim so fast they're like scaly blasts

I'm definitely going back

That pet store has class

Let it swim

Let it swim

My aquarium is the best of them all

Let it swim

Let it swim

That fishless girl is gone

Here I stand

With my many fish

So let them swim ooooooooon

I think I'll get another one


	6. Let Me Read

Why does the noise keep increasing every second they're here?

Why is there no silence in the world?

All I wanted was some isolation

But it's like they haven't even heard

The sounds keeps increasing like a hurricane of noise

I know I'm being overdramatic

But I can't concentrate

Why did I let them in

Why did I open the door

Why was I such a good girl, I'm sick of being her

Just concentrate

Shut them out

I can't shut them out

Let me read

Let me read

Can't stand your blabbering for much longer

Let me read

Let me read

I should just shove you back out the door

I don't care

Whether you

Want to stay

I'm trying to read

I don't want to go into another room!

It's strange how when I read

I'm disregarded all the time

Maybe I could scream and bite and shout

But that might screw my friendships up

It's about time they let me read

I wanna see whether the good guys win

Just shut up, sit down

I'm trying to concentrate

No, I'm not free

Let me read

Let me read

Just let me do this one thing

Let me read

Let me read

I don't care what you think

Here I sit

And here I'll stay

Just all of you shut up

My books are my source of knowledge and retreat

The characters seem to come alive, I don't want to hear a peep

Fantasy, Romance, Sci Fi, Adventure are all a blast

Stop judging me

And I don't care if you came last

Let me read

Let me read

My library is the best of them all

Let me read

Let me read

Rip a page and your gone

Here I stand

With my many books

So let me reeeeeead

Otherwise someones gonna get really hurt


End file.
